Life in Konoha
by abbs97
Summary: "Right! Lets do this NINJA STYLE!" This story follows a new kunoichi and her friends as they learn the hardships of being a ninja, all whilst Abbey is trying to battle painful memories and problems of her past.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so nervous!" Emillie stated, her green eyes were wide with fright, she clung onto her long brown hair. "Why?" I shouted happily with a really big smile - I was so excited was an understatement - "Shhh!" Sean growled angrily his jaw was tight in frustration and his sandy blonde hair was now long enough to cover his icy blue eyes "Too loud!" Emillie took in a deep breath to try calm herself down then she continued "Well, we've graduated and now have to start going on missions" she exclaimed worriedly. Sean elbowed her lightly in the ribs to get her attention "Don't be a wus!" Sean commented "I'll protect you." giving her a reassuring smile, aww best friend love!

I jumped up and down excitedly unable to stand still any longer. I was definitely hyper, probably the most hyper kid to come from the academy for years. Robert placed his hands on my shoulders trying to stop me from bouncing around. "Yay-e-yay-e-yay!" I cheered. George laughed at Robert's feeble attempts to keep me still. "Okay, who gave her sugar?" Emillie laughed, Robert and Sean shrugged and George laughed "George...!" Emillie said trying to tell him off, it didn't work he just smirked with "aww, I'm sorry babe" then he gave her a kiss.

"Arrggghhhh! My eyes! Acid to my eyes!" I screamed my friends laughed at my reaction. "Maybe we should go in now" Robert suggested with a flick of his hair, I gasped, "he's already spoke an it's only 9 'o' clock!" Sean raised an eyebrow at my comment "let's just go" Sean agreed glumly "meh!" I moaned grumpily. We walked into a big room with seats that went back an up, like in a coliseum. As we reached our seats George suddenly stated "oh and by the way, I haven't given her anything." He finished with a little chuckle as the others mouths dropped open.

When we got put in groups it was me with George and Robert then Emillie and Sean got stuck with some boring looking guy. Well he seemed boring in the academy, but I never really got to know him so I don't actually know what he is like. I jumped up and yelled "woohoo!" as I heard we got Minato sensei, George and Robert laughed at me.

At this point I realised everyone was staring at me. I giggled nervously and quickly sat back down quickly, I knew my face had gone bright red, but George commented on this so I punched him in the arm -which was my way of telling him to shut up. I looked over at Emillie and Sean, they had hung their heads in embarrassment. I then looked over to the front of the room, Minato sensei was chucking to himself, I guess it was at my sudden out burst of energy. Wonderful! He must think I'm a lunatic! Eh, who doesn't?

We escaped to the outside world, "Finally, I can move!" I exclaimed, George burst out laughing, he was in hysterics! "You should have seen your face! It was so funny, you were as red as a tomato! Ahh! The talking tomato has returned" he roared with laughter between gasps of air. Hastily I crossed my arms across my chest in a sulk, Robert started to pat me on the head in a comforting way, "stop patting me on the head I'm not short!" I screamed, George laughed again. "Arrggghhhh! You boys are so cruel to me!" I yelled.

"Next time try not to cause a fuss, abbey" a annoyed disembodied voice growled, I slowly turned around to see a scowling Sean and I gave him a sheepish smile in return. I noticed Emillie behind him, "your boyfriend is being mean again Emillie . . . as well as Robert" she sighed loudly "what now?" I made a puppy dog face to try get her on my side, I sadly explained "George called me a talking tomato and Robert was making me feel small" she clamped he hand over her mouth, and a weird noise was coming from her mouth, so I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

I frowned then I realised she was trying to hold her laughter back, "I hate you, your no help!" A loud burst of laughter finally escaped, "haha, short arse, talking tomato!" I stomped in frustration "shut up! I'm taller than you now!" And her laughter came to a brut stop which then caused George to laugh "it's not funny, you gorilla!" Emillie scolded him. A quiet giggling voice was heard saying "burned!" And Robert responded with "did that hurt Emillie?" Then she glared at him.

Bring! Bring! "And break is over." I sighed, I trudged towards the entrance "why so gloomily abbs? Your about to meet your idol." I spun round with a stomping of my feet, I glared at him "he's not my idol!" I huffed he just smirked in return. Robert stroked my head messing up my hair "cheer up, abbey-chan, I'll look after you" I looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

We sat in the room with no windows waiting for Minato sensei to arrive, I clambered over all the desks till I got to the top, then hid behind the desk with my knees to my chest. Why am I all of a sudden depressed? I put my head in my ears and began listening to 'I'm just a kid'. After about a minute or so, the sound of the door sliding open reached my ears, then the sound of them closing. I turned off my music, so that I could listen more intently.

"Hello, you thr- wait, where is the other one?" he questioned, slowly I peeked over the edge of the desk. "I . . . err, I dunno. She was here a second ago." Stammered George, he began to search the room, I quickly ducked back behind the desk. I heard a very low chuckle from the Hokage. "Come down" he ordered, yet it was in a kind manner. I slowly raised to my feet, pulling at the sleeves of my huge navy blue jacket, I covered my face with my curled up hands.

I scurried on the steps, sitting behind Robert as I got there as he was the only one big enough to hide me. Minato Sensei gave me curious look. "Would you like to go outside? After all it is a lovely day and I wouldn't want you all to be penned up inside." Robert shrugged whilst the tip of George's mouth just tugged up slightly, I gave a small nod from behind Robert. Sensei turned on is heels and began to leave, we stood up simultaneously, "You guys are really in sync" He commented whilst laughing to himself. We all glanced at each other, then began to follow Minato sensei, he lead us to a shadow spot beneath a large oak tree.

"Why do we have you as a teacher, sensei, shouldn't you be too busy with hokage stuff?" George enquired

"Hmmm" I thought "it makes no sense that you'd have time to teach us, the older ones, go on mission with both teams, do your own missions and paperwork" I added on "well," Minato Sensei explained "you have me as you mentor as you are special" I pondered for a minute whilst George was already asking him a question "wait deems us as 'special' then sensei?" Minato Sensei sighed, "Well, you're you and she needs extra help" there was as a pause then Roberts deep voice pierced the air "well why am I in this squad?" Our mentor chuckled "because you know these two, and because we needed groups of three" I laughed for a few seconds when I dawned on me, my face must of shown shock then I would have pouted like a little child, this is when others began to laugh. I was definitely sulking now.

I leaned with my back against the oak tree's wide trunk. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, so that I was curled up in the smallest ball I possibly could. The whistling breeze rustled the deep green leaves, the touch of the wind against my skin was soft and soothing, like when my dad use to stroke my cheek as I fell asleep. I closed my eyes as I reminisced of the relationship me and father use to have. He was my only friend. I sighed when I opened my eyes, coming back to reality, my fellow squad members stared at me. I fidgeted uncomfortable under their gaze. "I was asking about you" Sensei stated "To get to know you a bit better." I gazed at my two friends for help and suggestions, I heard Minato sensei laugh slightly, I averted my gaze back to him. "Things such as what you like and don't like, what you're interested in and what you want to do when you are older."

I was silent for a minute thinking of what to say, "err . . . well, I like animals but I don't like when they are slaughtered for stupid things such as decoration I guess. Ermm, I enjoy training and I was thinking of joining the police force as a member of a unit that specialises in criminal behaviour, as I like psychology and learning about the ways people think." I rambled, I noticed that he had nodded his head as he listened intently to what I had to say. He checked the time, "well I have training with my other squad soon, so I guess you can have the rest of the day off." Then he bid his farewell.

He left, his cloak was swishing in the breeze as he walked. My friends stood up brushing themselves off. I quickly got to my feet doing the same, the other two looked at me inquisitively, I looked at them with face void of emotion. "Why do you look so glum, Abbs?" Robert enquired, I attempted to reassure them "I'm not, I'm fine, completely, utterly and absolutely fine." They glanced at each other then back at me, giving me a look as if to say we're-not-stupid-we-know-something-is-wrong. I rolled my eyes at them and began to walk away.

"Oh cheer up abbs!" George urged "it's weird when your bit hyperactive and it's weird . . ." he continues to explain, I sighed heavily not really caring. "I know" Robert drawled in a slightly amusing voice, I glanced at him curiously. Then he had a sudden outburst. "I am Uchiha-San" I looked at him questioningly "Are you serious? There's a whole fricking clan of them, you idiot" I fumed, "Okay then, I am Itachi-Senpai" I screamed out of frustration, "why?!"

"Because you like him!" George drawled teasingly, I glared at him as intensely as I could, and yep it had no effect on him at all! "That's not true!" I stated "How so?" Robert questioned, "Because I don't like him!" Robert and George attempted to stifle a bit of laugher "arrggghhhh" I yelled, "Why don't you?" George wondered while still trying to stifle his laugher. "Because Sasuke is an arrogant pratt, and since Itachi-San is related to him I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" I stormed George and Robert then laughed no longer able to prevent their laughter from escaping.

"Well that's lovely, and I was hoping that I'd get to know you before our first mission together as well" my eyes widened at the familiar smooth voice, I turned around slowly to see no other than Itachi's emotionless eyes. I felt my eyebrow's furrow together in worry. An with that Itachi turned around and left. I felt really crappy for the rest of the day, I felt so bad, I probably seemed so shallow and cruel. No need to be so depressed though. I'm taking myself for an entrance treat tonight. That time came and on the way to the tea house I decided to visit Itachi's house to apologise. I just felt so awful for saying something like that.

I stared at the mahogany door, contemplating with myself whether I should knock or not. I had nearly decided to leave, getting ready to walk away from the grand doors. When my body acted out of its own free will causing me to knock on the door of the family chief family of the Uchiha clan.

It only took a few seconds before the door opened, I gaped at Itachi for a few seconds unsure how to begin "err, Itachi-Sen-ermm I'm sorry for earlier today, I shouldn't have said that, I was wrong of me and extremely dumb."

"Judging someone because of their families actions really isn't fair" his was voice was monotone

"I know, and I realised that. Which is why I came round here to say sorry, it was just that-"

A new voice was heard and I assumed it was his mum's voice "Itachi? Why are you still out there? Is it a friend? Why not just invite them in. " I looked down at the floor, feeling rather awkward, he sighed loudly "It's just a new team mate mum, I'll be back in soon" he called back to his mother, at this point Sasuke walked past with "who is it? Oh, her" I gave an awkward yet sad smile "She's a bigger idiot then Naruto" he stated most likely correctly, I shifted my weight awkwardly at this comment.

Once Sasuke was gone I continued with my apology "I'm sorry it was just that my friends keep teasing me as they think I like you" as the sentence went on my voice got quieter nearly reaching inaudible at the end. But it seems that Itachi had no problem hearing it as he inquired curiously with "Is it true?" I doubt he actually cared but I responded to his question anyway "like I said, they think"

"However that doesn't mean their wrong, you could just be denying it, so? Do you like me?" My eyebrows furrowed together, why is he asking? Why is he even bothered? "I don't even now you, which brings me back to why it was so wrong of me to say that earlier" I said not looking at him once feeling too stupid to even dare glance at him.

"You're not in your normal overly baggy clothes right now either, why is that?" I felt my cheeks heat up, I fiddled with my thumbs "I'm taking myself out to celebrate the first day as a ninja" I couldn't even bare to lift my head up slightly, it was way too awkward. Plus his intense gaze was making me even more uncomfortable "What about your family?" Was this an interrogation or something because if he is then he is doing a real good job I looked up enough to meet his gaze "I'm not really close to my family, so I decided to go alone" I explained I noticed a glint of sympathy in his eyes "Well why don't you have dinner here at least that way your with someone" I stepped back in shock, I was sure that my eyes were really wide from the surprise question. "Oh! No! No! That wouldn't be unacceptable after today and I would never forgive myself!" I exclaimed "I really must go now, however thank-you and sorry again Itachi!" I quickly bowed and hurried off

*Itachi*

I watched her hurry off in a panic. Sasuke stopped beside me "Did she just bow?" His tone as unimpressed, I simply replied with a "Yup!"

"That is so lame, I told you she was worse than Naruto, such as freak!" He huffed. I closed the door and made my way back to the dining room, with Sasuke following closely behind me. We were greeted with smiles from our parents and as I sat down I was questioned "Who was it dear?" I paused for a few seconds to decide whether I should just tell them who it was. "Just a team mate" I stated blandly "Anyone good?" Dad asked before shovelling some food into his mouth "Not necessarily" I answered. Why did she act so strangely I wonder and what is the real reason why she wasn't wearing her normal clothes? Whatever, it doesn't matter and with that over I picked up some more food with my chopsticks then put them in my mouth, not even giving it a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

*abbey*

I arrived at the tea house out of breath from running away from the chief Uchiha's house, worst idea ever to go over to that house. Why do I torture myself like this? I entered the tea house and sat in silence eating, drinking and thinking for what felt like hours. I particular thought kept crossing my mind was Itachi being serious earlier or was he just toying with me? I paid, leaving quickly, feeling extremely tired and ready for sleep... I slumped into my bed and curled into the quilt, ahhhhh my favourite place in the world.

I woke up because of the loud banging and yelling at my door, I shuffled my way there and opened it tiredly. "Wow! I didn't realise it was possible for abbey's clothes to get any baggier, but I guess I was wrong" I shifted my weight and sighed heavily "yea, whatever" I sighed in monotone, I got a questioning look from both of my friends, "What's got your knickers in a twist?" George stupidly asked, so I quick shot a look at him "Oh, I'm sorry, your undies" he 'corrected'.

I walked over to my couch and sat with my legs against the back of it then began to continue eating my cookies, glaring at the wall. "No, seriously now, what's up?" George asked sincerely, Robert just stood behind him as back-up "As if you care!" I shot back grumpily and as usual he came back with the response "Of course I care, you're my friend." I rolled my eyes at this "Yea right." I commented sarcastically, George huffed "Whatever believe what you want but it's true, but tell me what's wrong" he told me, it was clear that he was becoming frustrated with me.

I spun around so that the blood was no longer rushing to my head "You made me act like an idiot" Robert's deep voice randomly replied with "no one can make you do anything, therefore you made yourself look like an idiot in front of Itachi." I screamed in frustration, and glared at him he looked away when he realised I was thinking thanks for that Robert now I'm plotting my revenge against you.

The two boys glanced at each other and nodded an I couldn't help but be curious about they had just secretly agreed on, suddenly they grabbed hold of my arms and began pulling me, "We have to go to training don't want to give a bad first impression, now do we?" George 'something' I dug my heels into the ground as hard as I could "NOOOOO!" I cried "I don't want to go! SCREW YOU!" A deep sigh managed to escape Robert's lips.

I yelled "NO! Stop it! Seriously dude, my pants are coming off!" immediately they complied. I stood up in a huff pulling up my pants, I glared at the two off them "I'm not even dressed" I stated, they raised an eyebrow at me "They look just like any of your clothes." George commented I responded with a roll of my eyes "Since when have you seen me wear sweatpants?" I questioned, my tone possibly suggesting annoyance. "Come on, just hurry up and go get changed." George grumbled irritated. I moved into another room and got changed as fast as I could, finishing off with strapping my blue hilted sword to my back. I walked back into the main room to find George and Robert snooping through my things, I coughed to get their attention. They spun round immediately Robert scratched the back of his head whilst grinning sheepishly, where as George just rolled his eyes "Are you wearing an ANBU jacket?" He wondered sceptically "No. it just a jacket designed to hold a sword, I got it just so that I didn't have to go round with some stupid belt on just to hold my katana."

He nodded in understanding "Also you might not want to wear jeans anyway more, anyway you always complain about them being too big and falling down. And I seriously doubt you would want to worry about them falling down during training or missions. Personally I just think they fall down because your lack of curves or feminine features if I'm honest, and the jacket you're wearing right now shows that you completely lack boobs and that you are as flat as a surfboard." My jaw dropped open in shock to what he had said, "You're such a freak! You have a girl why are you even looking at me? Anyways I don't have any other form of pants." I yelled "Just change." He grumbled clearly becoming fed up.

I stomped back into the other room, changing my jeans to a pair of Bermuda shorts as they were the only other type of bottoms I had. I came back out of the room, sulking. Sulkily I said "Let's go." I climbed onto the window frame "Don't want to be late for our first training session, do we?" I continued arrived at our squads training grounds, being greeted by our sensei. We dropped down in front of him. He cleared his throat before he began to talk, "I know this has probably come as a surprise to you, and must also be annoying since you got here by passing a test, but I need to do another test to ensure that you are already ready to be a shinobi." I huffed at the idea of another test, plus with the annoyance of this morning's events. He began to explain what the objective of the test was, and the rules of this exam.

Once he finished he announced "You may now begin." I narrowed my eyes at the target withdrawing my weapon. I smirked with a slight chuckle, I lay the sword across my right shoulder, I didn't believe in making the first move. My first move would always be out of self-defence. But I seriously doubted that would happen in these circumstances, so I was hoping one of the others would start so I could join in to defend my friends.

I quickly thought about the fact I might be able to cut the bell off the string, I could probably get close enough to touch it but not grab it, so at this point I could cut the string and pick up the bell as I land. Hmm seems a good enough idea. I felt the wind shift behind me, I spun round with my sword now in defence position. Who was that? I sensed someone behind me once again, bringing my sword down to meet the ground as I turned around.

Okay. Stop daydreaming you idiot! It's going to be the death of you! I saw George throwing kicks and punches at the sensei, but missed. I scanned the area for my other teammate, he was doing hand signals, most likely for his Gen-jutsu. I heard George grunt as he narrowly missed one of Minato's counter attacks, and Sensei didn't waste any time bringing in another attack. I made my move. I was standing in front of George, blocking Minato sensei's kunai knife. I was here in order to protect my friend. I quickly flicked my sword attempting to push him off balance, so that I could I good strike. I didn't knock him off, however he did move back.

I put my katana back in its hilt, advancing my attack with my fists. I constantly launched my fists at him, attempting to sweep his feet from under him a few times, but he managed to dodge my attack. I was forced to jump up, I did hand signals for a water-jutsu whilst in a front flip, missing them just before I landed behind him. Water crashed down on the spot where he just stood. I smirked, but then felt a person behind me and they held a knife to my throat. Dang it! I took a hold of his wrist with both my hands, then swivelled my body so I could do a backwards right round house kick, which managed to get him in the ribs. I smiled at my small success. I continued with my move, ducking under his arm.

I reached for the bells with my right hand, my fingers skimming across the cold, hard surface of the metal. I quickly got a kunai knife with my left hand, slicing at the string. But missing. Shit! I now threw the knife, hoping I would still have a chance to get a bell. Arrggghhhh! I missed! How did I miss? I have great aim! Not to be cocky or anything. Sensei began his attack against me, I was forced back, and I had to do a few back flips to dodge him. Eventually landing in a crouch. I took out some shuriken, throwing them immediately. Shit! Roberts there, what if one hits him? I decided to retreat so that I could rethink my tactics. I moved back into the bushes for cover. Meeting George.

I only just noticed that my breathing was heavy and shallow. "We'll never beat him on our own." I stated puffing. He looked at me lamely, "I know that. It was actually obvious, I'm just annoyed I didn't figure it out earlier. I noticed that when you came in to defend me – which I didn't need by the way- that he smiled slightly. I was surprised you didn't notice after all you love psychology." My eyes widen with shock as he went on. "His smile signalled to me that we had done something right. So I began thinking about it and figured it out. We have to work together. So how didn't you notice this simple human behaviour?"

"I-I-I guess I wasn't looking at his whole face. Oh My, Can you see that! It's Naruto and Kushina, but" I cut myself off as George seen what I had seen. Naruto had his mum on his shoulder. She was bleeding, her blood coating Naruto. Tear were flowing from his eyes. I stood frozen, shocked and terrified. Is that what Robert was working on? You are one sadistic bastard Robert. The illusion of Naruto cried out, screaming for his dad's help. I just couldn't believe Robert could think up something like that. Minato sensei turns to see Robert's gen-jutsu, "Abbey! Now!" We launched out of our cover, to join Robert.

We told Robert as fast as we could to attack all at the same time. 1. 2. 3. We all began our attacks towards Minato sensei. He managed to block and dodge the majority of our attacks. But I managed to land a few punches on him, not anywhere vital though. "Stop!" he yelled. I stopped mid kick, I hated this, attacking him after he saw something so traumatising. I felt cruel. I looked up at him with large, sad eyes. He started to speak "You may be good friends, willing to defend each other, however your attacks were all separate. Although at some point you figured out the point of this exercise. And took the opportunity that I believe was created by Robert, to all attack at once, working as a team to override me." He smiled, "So, I guess you all pass."

George smirked and Robert chuckled to himself slightly. A grin tugged at my mouth, it spread right across my face showing my teeth. I closed my eyes, and giggled slightly, I'm getting closer. Sensei broke the silence "You can all go for a break now, but be back here at 1 for joint training." A pang of worry ran through me. "Joint training?" I choked out as we made our way to Ichiraku's ramen shop. Well I'm going to find this awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert looked at me with a confused look, "What's wrong with joint training abbs?" I shot daggers at him remembering what had happened only yesterday "You bitch!" I spat. He immediately put his hands up defensively, Robert's deep voice preached "You really shouldn't hold a grudge abbey, it's not good, plus technically it's not even our fault. You were the one that said it." Wonderful Robert's words of wisdom, just what I need and please note the sarcasm here. Dang it, now I feel guilty. I just huffed in reply. Before we even reached the ramen shop we could hear Naruto's loud, unmistakable voice whining. I grinned happily and raced to see him, "Hey, Naruto!" I greeted loudly as I entered, then I saw Iruka Sensei and skidded to a stop, I laughed sheepishly with a mumbled 'hi' as I scratched the back of my head.

I was easily distracted in the academy by other people and what was going on outside the class room, or I'd end up daydreaming, plus I never did the homework so yeeaaa I wasn't exactly his favourite student. "Hey Abbey" Iruka greeted with a close eyed smile. Phew, I sighed. Relieved he didn't glare daggers at me for being such a nuisance. I heard George chuckle with a comment to Robert saying "she's such an idiot." I spun around on my heels, glaring as hard as I could "I'm not an idiot!" I yelled furiously. He just laughed more and Robert huffed "Take a chill pill, Timmy!" George teased, I screamed out of annoyance. By the way Timothy is the name George gave me, as he says I have boyish features so said I needed a boy's name, I don't mind that much though I actually like the name timothy. George walked into the Ramen shop with Naruto and Iruka Sensei not far behind.

Robert placed his hands on my shoulders in a calming manner, "Chill, he's just showing off because he's around other people, just ignore him." He soothed, I let out a calming breath "He's being a Richard!" I grumbled, I heard a very slight laugh and looked up at my tall friend. "You can just say dick you know." I shook my head pouting, "I refuse to use Dick Grayson's name in vain." He laughed again but it was a bit more obvious now, and he was shaking his head slightly. He turned me around and pushed me gently into the shop.

The essence of ramen wafted to my nose, I took a breath in through my nose savouring its scent. I sat on the end stool, when the man came over and asked me what I wanted I asked for meso ramen with chicken in the politest voice I could, with a sweet smile at the end, which probably made me look like a little kid. As he walked off I got a pair of chopsticks, I broke them apart and positioned them in my fingers. Eventually we had all received our ramen and begun eating happily except me. Who was struggling with the chopsticks. I keep attempting to stick up the noodles but I couldn't, I am normally a patience person but this was seriously frustrating me.

I growled, glaring at the bowl of ramen that I couldn't eat. "Damn chopsticks!" I cursed. I got a few confused looks, however Robert seemed sympathetic, whilst George laughed at me "you still can't use chopsticks?" George questioned bemused. "Shut up!" I looked away trying to hide the fact I was blushing from embarrassment.

"Your 13" Iruka sensei continued, "They're complicated" I whined.

"You say that's complicated yet all you do is draw" George retaliated.

"Holding a pencil is easy" I retorted.

"So is using chopsticks" Robert chimed in, "Here I'll teach you!" Naruto offered happily as he walked over. "you see you hold it like this" he said showing me, and I copied. Then he showed me how to pick up food with them. "Now try!" he urged, I attempted and I had hold of it for a nanosecond when they slipping back into the bowl. I groaned, this is so embarrassing. I gave up in the end not wanting to embarrass myself anymore.

"What you going to do with the ramen?" Robert asked curiously and Naruto's face beamed. Since the Ramen was now cool, I lifted the bowl to my lips, drinking it all in one. Naruto's faced dropped because he never got another bowl of Ramen, I gave a huge grin, showing all my front teeth "You're so cheesy, I don't know why I even hang around with you." George grumbled to himself and I glared at him.

As we were leaving Naruto had a sudden outburst "Wait, guys!" we stopped and turned around simultaneously, "Sakura is having a sleepover for all the new genin, well the ones that passed the second test anyway, so will you guys becoming?" I sighed looking at the other two and they gave a slight nod. "Send us a summons with the details please Naruto!" I shouted back. I nodded with his signature grin plastered across his face.

I arrived at my apartment, I'm so bored! I plonked onto the couch, not even bothering to take my swords off my back. Meh! I'm too lazy. I grabbed one of my manga books, flicking through it looking for a cool picture I could use as a reference. Once I found one I grabbed my sketch book and began to draw.

~Next Day~

"Abbey! Fricking open the door now!" George infuriated voice yelled, accompanied by a loud banging. Groggily I got up, shuffling over to the door. I opened it nearly getting hit in the face with his fist. "Wow, George. Lovely to see you too" I grumbled sarcastically. I was not a morning person and hated getting woken up. I let them in. "What's wrong anyway?" I wondered aloud, making my way to the kitchen so that I could make myself breakfast and a cup of tea. "You weren't answering the door." He replied calmly "Impatient bastard, I'll end up with a complaint tomorrow because of you." I scolded. I placed my swords in the middle of the table, before turning to make tea, "Want some?" I asked and they nodded. I made them one handing them their cups, then sitting at the table with my own.

I looked up "so why y" I slapped away the hand that was reaching for my sword "No touchy! Anyways why you guys here?" I asked glancing back up "ermm" Robert's deep voice rumbled "I can't remember" I gave them a dead pan look "so you woke me up for nothing?!"

"You would have had to get up sooner or later" George stated

"I would have preferred later, thank-you!"

"Whatever. Anyway we got another training session today and wanted to make sure you were up and ready." I huffed in reply. I finished my cereal cleaning the dish after and leaving it to dry on the draining board, we walked back into the living room and I began to set up the gaming. When I returned around I realised Robert was looking through my sketchbook "Noooo!" I screamed "No looky at my booky!" I snatched the book after him, closing it. "Why? Are there dirty pictures in there, abbey?" George teased "Revealing pictures of men maybe."

"You wish testicles!" I spat using Sean's insult, "Would you like some ice for that burn, George?" Robert smirked with a chuckle. I finished sorting out the console, and picked a game "so the plan is we play on this get something to eat around quarter to twelve, then head off to the training ground to get some practice in beforehand. Alright?" They nodded, "Sure." They reply in unison.

"SOUP!" I yelled happily leaping across the room into the kitchen. I cooked the soup (heated up out of the tin really) dividing it evenly between three bowls. I placed them on the table in front of us, giving them each a spoon and chuckled what seemed evilly. Yes, I am also crazy my little bunnies! I couldn't be bothered cleaning the dishes now so decided to leave it for later, we head out. We had to make stops at Roberts and Georges house so they could change into their ninja gear.

We arrive at the training ground, to find the other team already there.


	4. Chapter 4

Shisui, Itachi and some girl I don't know stopped there training, as we stepped up putting forward an unspoken challenge. Shisui activated his sharingan, the girl had a smug smirk painted across her face as he did this, I'm gonna wipe that smirk of her face. I took two kunai out the poach, crouching into a defensive position. I smiled, ready for the challenge to take on the best sharingan users around.

"Idiot, she'll be out in no time" I heard the girl laughed from across the clearing. Shisui chuckled, "well lets see how long she can last." He got into the defensive position, Itachi and the girl following, Robert and George responded in the same way. Itachi's team started sprinting towards us, "try stick to tai-jutsu guys" I whispered to them getting a nod in return.

I ran straight forward towards Shisui, swiftly putting away my kunai. I flipped forward, going over his head, and landing behind him. His left fist quickly came around towards my head, I just managed to block in time. However the strength of the punch managed to push me back. I launched a kick towards his stomach which he was easily able to catch, I pushed up off the floor balancing my weight on my foot in his hands. I swung my left foot around hoping to catch him in the temple. He ducked dropping my right foot at the same time, with my back to him, I quickly twisting my body raising my right leg to kick him in the jaw. He dodged, jumping back. As my foot landed back on the floor, I pushed my left fist forward. If I hit this dude I'll probably break my hand. Crap!

"How is she on the offence against Shisui?" The girl yelled causing Itachi and George to also stop fighting. At this point Shisui had caught my fist in his hand, curling his fingers around it, applying more pressure. I clenched my jaw, to stop a scream ripping through my throat as I felt the bones breaking. What do I do? Quick Abbey, THINK! His footing! I pulled my feet together and forward, sliding between his legs, pulling him down towards the floor. He was forced to let go of my fist, flipping up and twisting in mid-air to face me once again, skidding backwards as he landed.

I stood up shakily, my left hand hanging limply by my side. I raced forward, unsteadily at first. I swung my left arm, but Shisui dismissed it knocking the bones in my hand were shattered. I bend my forearm in, as my arm continued to fly towards him. He turned his head as he saw my hand glaze past his face. My elbow made connected with his teeth, I keep pushing my elbow towards him. He jumped back so I could no longer reach him. "She hit him! She actually hit him? How?!" the girl raged. Shisui opened his open, panting. I felt blood trickling down my arm as I noticed the blood coating his teeth. We got ready to continue, running towards each other once again. "That's enough!" Minato's voiced boomed and we came to an immediate halt.

I looked up at Minato, my chest heaving, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible. "Well, I'm glad to see you all came early and got in some extra training before-hand." Minato praised. I absentmindedly grabbed my bandages out my pouch on my right leg. I began to wrap them around my hand, winding them up my arm as Minato spoke. I stopped once they covered about a third of my upper arm. I bend my arm to ensure that I still had full movement in my elbow. "Did you hear me Abbey?" He questioned me, I looked up at him my fringe falling over my brown right eye. I noticed the others looking at me, and felt a blush creep over my face "err, aye!" I replied uncertainly. "Then would you like to go first?" He asked, I quickly shook my head, the blush becoming more evident on my face. I stepped back then to the right hoping to hide behind Robert somewhat.

Crap! He's gonna make me go first now isn't he? Ehh, help! "I guess I will" Shisui announced wiping the last of the blood of his lip. "Well, my name is Shisui Uchiha, ermm I possess the sharingan kekkei-genkei, my chakra type is fire and errrr a fun fact is hmmm I guess the fact I get called Shisui of the body flicker technique" He informed. "What are we doing?" I whispered to Robert "introducing ourselves." I sighed. I don't wanna do this "I'm Robert Fuu, which means wind, wind is also my chakra type and fun fact is hmm that I didn't originally come from here I suppose." Robert announced plainly. "Itachi?" Minato urged. Itachi gave a curt nod in response "Itachi Uchiha, I have a younger brother named Sasuke" I noticed he glanced over at me as he said this and I couldn't help but hide even more behind Robert out of shyness. "I'm fire type, and I've been friends with Shisui since I was little is my fun fact."

I stood frozen for a few minutes, allowing myself to take in all the information that they had said. "my name is George Daichi, I'm also wind chakra and that's it I guess" he added his signature smirk at the end. "Now for the kunoichi's" Minato smiled, I gulped trying to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. "Akako Fujimoto" I frowned, if she's a Fujimoto? Aren't the Uchihas and Fujimotos meant to have a rivalry going on, so why is there a squad of enemy clans? "I have earth chakra which also me to create lava if I team up with someone of the fire chakra, fun fact I am very good with weapons" George smiled widely "So is abbey, aren't you?" I ever so slightly shook my head telling him not to mention it.

"Abbey it's your turn" Robert informed me, I shook my head feeling the shyness take over me once again. I don't wanna! Don't make me! "Ha, pathetic!" I heard the Akako snicker, I felt anger beginning to bubble inside of me. I saw Minato shot her a look to get her to stop it but I noticed she rolled her eyes. "well, I am Abbey Hisoka, ermm I guess I specialise in weapons. My Chakra is water and fun fact is, I errr, well I guess that's it's the fact I had to become a black-belt before I was allowed to join the academy." I blurted out as quickly as I could. Meh I hated stuff like this.

"Okay well, I want you to all train on your weakest skills" I felt my heart drop, why? Why! Argh I'm going to look like an idiot. Great "I'll come around to you all separately" Minato continued, we all nodded and spread out. I went forwards the trees, making sure to go far enough in for no one to see. Concentrate! Like Kakashi taught you. Hmm, I closed my eyes, allowing my mind to go blank. Once I did that-which wasn't very hard- I began to focus my chakra to my feet. I took hold of a kunai from my poach once I was finished centring my chakra in my feet and ran towards my selected tree. I planted my foot on the trunk, I lifted my other foot but felt myself slipping already. Argh! I have the shittest chakra control ever! I slashed the tree where my foot had been. I continued multiple times over barely making any progress.

I tried again, going about just over five and a half foot up, when my foot slipped. I immediately marked the tree, then wrapping my arms around the tree so that I didn't fall on my butt again. My legs dangled, my feet only inches off the floor. "What are you doing?" Minato questioned unimpressed, "ermm, hugging a tree?" I replied confusedly. He gave me a disappointed look, Crap! I sighed sadly, as I let myself slide back down onto the floor, stepping away from the tree. "Oh, I see." He said more to himself, I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"You have been working on chakra control, No?" He wondered pointing, I followed his finger- which lead to the tree "Oh, yea, but I'm not very good still." I answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "hmm," he began as he analysed the markings on the tree "Try mediating first, also you keep an eye on the colour of your chakra, once it's the colour of the sky it's about the right concentration." He advised, I nodded quickly and sat down to mediate. I crossed my legs and lay my hands on my lap. Soon enough I was ready, my mind was clear and I felt spiritually in touch? I guess.

I stood, facing my victim- the tree. I converted my chakra flow to my feet, I watched as the shade of the chakra changed as I increased the concentration of it. Once it was a deep blue I began sprinting towards at the tree. I was running up the tree, YES! It's working. I was nearly eleven foot up when I was suddenly repelled off the tree.

I was spinning in the air. I managed to stop turning just before I landed on the floor. I used my feet and my right hand which was holding the kunai to slow myself down as I skidded across the floor. The skin on my hand was shredded as it dragged across stones, sticks and other debris on the forest floor. What the hell was that?! I looked up at the tree, to see a dent with pieces of bark sticking out like spikes "What the?" I wondered aloud. "You applied to much chakra, so you were repelled off the resisting force which in this chase was the tree." Minato explained, "So try again, but this time try to keep your chakra levels the same. And you might want to bandage up your other hand."

"Aye." I quickly wrapped up my right hand, the bandage covered from the tips of my fingers up to my wrist. I test the flexibility of it before I resumed my training. I kept trying eventually getting a lot higher, however I did notice that my chakra levels still weren't consistent. I ran up the tree once again, just reaching my last checkpoint. "ABBEY!" AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! I lost my grip on the tree I quickly slashed it. I had no way to slow my fall as there was nothing in reach. My back hit something, making my body bounced back up. However winding me in the process, I felt all the air forced out of my lungs. I somehow managed to twist in time to see it was a branch. I stretched my arm, my right hand hitting the branch. I curled my fingers around it. However my momentum was too much for me to be able to stop, but I managed to redirect myself towards another tree. Which I then managed to sit on one of its branches.

I quickly analysing the scene before me, quickly noticing Minato sensei standing there with the others behind him, ohhh wonderful! They all saw that! I jumped down once George had told me "We were just finishing training" Robert informed me, I nodded curtly. I heard a huff followed my Akako's voice "I can't believe she was working on chakra control, it's so pathetic" I felt the anger run through me again. I clenched jaw then I crunched my hands into fists ignoring the pain that shot through them as I curled my fingers even tighter. I was trying not to punch her right now. "It looks like she's about to cry" she snickered,

"I could whoop your ass any day of the week, without even trying, so shut your mouth before I-" I stopped as I felt a hand curl around my left upper arm, I looked back to see Itachi shaking his head in disappointment. I hadn't even realised I had moved forward, I was now standing in front of her and walked right past Robert and Itachi who were on my left. "Not Now! I thought I would be good to put the teams together earlier on for a head start on teamwork, but instead your fighting!" Sensei scolded. "I'd still like to see her try." Akako continued, "Akako, that's enough!" I twisted my head to the right looking away from her and Itachi. I glared at the floor as I tried to calm down. "Get off me!" I grumbled as I yanked my arm out of Itachi's grip, and walked over towards George.

I stood beside him, with my head turned away from him and everyone else. "You okay?" He questioned, I could hear the concern that managed to sneak into his voice, "I'm fine" I huffed as I folded my arms across my chest. I just gazed into the forest as Minato Sensei spoke, I could feel a presence, they hadn't bothered masking their chakra signature. I knew who it was, and I could feel them watching me. I stood still as everyone was leaving "You coming, Abbey?" George asked, "No, I'm gonna stay here and train longer." I heard them sigh "Fine, we'll see you later at Sakura's party thingy-ma-jig." I just nodded in response.

Once they were gone, I turned towards the direction of the Chakra, with my arms still crossed. "You can come out now." I told him loudly, anger still evident in my voice. A form hopped down, landing in front of me, then put his hands in his pockets once he had straightened up. "Well, aren't we a grumpy one today?" He stated in his normal chilled voice, "Whatever Kakashi, just leave me alone." I replied hastily. "Who's got your knickers in a twist?" He wondered, "No one has had any effect on my knickers! It's just that girl, Akako!" I raged. I realised that my hands were by my side again, my hands balled into fists, the pain searing up my arms once again. I felt my body shaking. Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder in attempt to be comforting. I pushed his hand away angrily "Will you just leave me alone, already?!" I stomped off further into the forest.

I just wanted to be alone and forget, but I can't when he's there.


End file.
